Cloudy
|species = Cumulus cloud |team = |episode = |place = |allies = |enemies = |color = White (cloud), dark gray (thunderstorm) |first = Don't Lose Your Marbles |voice = Michael Huang |last = Welcome Back |recc = VRTVB |kills = |voice = Michael Huang}} Cloudy is a recommended character who appeared in episode 13, 17 and 18 as one of the 30 recommended characters that the voters could vote to join BFDI. They only got 4 votes and was blown by Fanny to the Locker of Losers with Bell. In BFDIA, they placed 39th with 97 votes and did not make it, but was the highest ranking contestant to have less than 100 votes. In No More Snow!, Cloudy, as a storm cloud, struck a tree with Lightning, which fell onto Pin who was stuck in a snowy gasoline mixture, killing her. This could mean that Cloudy and Lightning had escaped from the LOL, but by Welcome Back, they were both back inside. Cloudy's IDFB redesign features a more simple, perhaps minimalist design. Appearance Cloudy appears to be a cumulus cloud. Their main body is white, and their outline is gray. Changes BFDI 12 * Cloudy is drawn nicely. * Cloudy uses a generic cloud design. * Cloudy has no limbs. * Cloudy has a gray outline. BFDI 17 (Recommended Character) * Cloudy has arms. * Cloudy has a black outline. * Cloudy has their own asset. * Cloudy is badly drawn. BFDI 17 (30 Recommended Characters) * Cloudy reverts back to their BFDI 12 design. IDFB * Cloudy is smaller. * Cloudy has shading to their top and bottom. * Cloudy's outline is a darker gray. * Cloudy uses a unique asset. Relationships Book Trivia * Cloudy is one of the few characters who are limbless, as well as one of the few characters who can fly. He is currently the only character with both of these attributes to appear in multiple episodes, other than Puffball. * When sad, Cloudy becomes grey and rains. * Cloudy's old asset is used frequently in BFDI for clouds, along with a couple others. * Cloudy is the only person to kill Pin so far. ** This makes Cloudy the third recommended character to kill a contestant, the first being Bomby, and the second being Batteries. ** However, this kill may be taken as Lightning did it, as it struck the pine tree, Cloudy simply summoned it. Gallery Cloudy 2.png|Cloudy (Happy) Cloudy_idle.png Cloudybell.png|Cloudy and Bell (Neutral) cloudy neutral.png|Cloudy Neutral Cloudytitle.png|Cloudy's joining audition Thunderstorm Cloudy.jpeg|Cloudy as Stormy including 2 Lightings cloudy mini.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Cloudy3.jpeg|Cloudy, eliminated in BFDIA 1 Capture69.PNG|Cloudy being thrown to the LOL Cloudy_is_dead.jpeg|Cloudy and Thunder in No More Snow! 82px-1785,5530,0,3744-CloudyII.png|Cloudy on Inanimate Insanity cloudy icon.PNG CRY!!!!!.png Tlc copy-0.png|Cloudy in lol LooksNew.png|Cloudy's Voting Pose In IDFB Cloudy wiki pose.png Cloudy IDFB.png Cloudy Rejoin Line.png Blacky Cloudy.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Limbless Category:Characters Category:Legless Category:Armless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Cloudy Category:Locker of Losers